A Different Shade of Blue
by The All Powerful Pigeon
Summary: A controlling older brother. A seemingly uncaring older sister. A boy that's made of blue. And the youngest of three that's determined to have her way. Unfortunately, not everything goes according to plan the first time around. But why should it in a world of peril, trickery, and lies? Not everything can be the right shade of blue. Reverse Falls! Weekly update schedule is a go!
1. Chapter 1

The Gleeful triplets. Everyone in Gravity Falls knew who they were. And if they didn't, they were quickly informed.

Mabel Gleeful was the eldest and the most gorgeous of the three. From her startling blue eyes and brown hair that they all shared to the wicked curl of her ruby red lips, Mabel could have easily had any, and quite possibly every, boy in town. But, ever since she and her siblings had come to live in Gravity Falls, she had been dead set on none other than Gideon Pines.

Her brother Dipper, the middle triplet, loathed to hear of his elder sister's infatuation with the Pines boy. Dipper, in his mind, had always been the most rational and also the smartest of the three. However, others would claim differently. While Mabel's blue eyes were startling, Dipper's were more along the lines of fierce and cunning. Paired with the birthmark on his forehead and the ambitiousness that seemed to emanate from his very soul, Dipper was nothing short of intimidating. The middle Gleeful seemed to care solely about himself. Well, himself and his youngest sister.

Milah Gleeful was the youngest of the three. Where Mabel and Dipper were full of deadly beauty and frightening intimidation, Milah had an _almost_ childlike air about her. Granted, she could be just as terrifying as her siblings if she so desired. But there seemed to be a permanent look of wonder in her blue eyes that kept others from immediately lumping her in with the other two.

Especially where Will Cipher was concerned.

Ever since the demon had been summoned, there had been some sort of spark between the two.

And it was something that her elder brother abhorred. To Dipper, Milah was precious. She was to have nothing but the best. She was _his_ little sister, after all. Was it not his job to look after his sisters? Mabel could handle her own problems, this had been proven time and time again. But Milah had always been the weaker of the three, so Dipper and Mabel had always looked out for her and made sure that she wanted for nothing. Dipper more so than Mabel.

So when Mabel commented to him one day that his beloved baby sister and that snivelling demon seemed rather 'close', he was livid.

It wasn't that he was trying to dictate or obsess over how Milah lived her life, if she wanted to do something, no one could stop her-she was a Gleeful after all. But that pathetic excuse of an "otherworldly being" had no right to a relationship with Milah. No right at all.

And he had been fairly sure that he had made it clear that the worthless creature knew that he was nothing more than a slave to their family.

Which is why he decided that a well-deserved beating was in order soon after he had heard Mabel's statement.

He snapped his fingers, calling Will's attention away from his current task.

The blue-haired young man stopped his activity and quickly made his way to Dipper, carefully schooling his features to hide all emotion from the quick-to-anger 20 year old.

"Walk with me, Cipher." Dipper said, abruptly turning, thus giving the other no choice but to follow.

"Tell me something," the brunette began, deciding to cut straight to the chase, "tell me, what is your _relationship_ with my sister?"

Dipper did not fail to notice the sudden tenseness that took over Will's shoulders, nor the slightest of strains in his voice as he spoke.

"She is kind. I am honored to be able to serve her."

The wheels inside of Dipper's mind began to turn. He continued on with his "mission", his voice shifting to hide all traces of anger and trickery that brewed inside of his cunning brain.

"Surely that's not all you have to say about her?" He gave his "companion" a wide grin. "Is there nothing else?"

Will became quiet as alarms rang out in his head. He had heard from others about how tricky talking to Dipper was-a real silver tongue, they said.

Dipper mentally frowned. This wouldn't work at all. He pressed a little harder, determined to hear what he wanted.

"Come on, Cipher. You can tell me. She is my baby sister, after all!"

 _Which is exactly why I don't want to tell you…_ Will thought.

But, as Dipper persisted, Will was quickly led into a false sense of security-something that the Gleeful male was astoundingly good at.

"You think she's pretty, right? At least tell me you think that she's pretty." Dipper said.

"I don't think she's pretty...I think she's beautiful." Will said quietly. "Far more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen. And she's absolutely wonderful. And-and-"

Dipper had, unbeknownst to Will, had ceased walking and had dropped all pretend niceties and was now quite literally shaking with ill-contained rage.

Will stopped, sensing Dipper no longer beside him and, upon seeing the other's face, froze in fear. He had been tricked. Instinctively, he stepped back, despite the fact that the action was futile.

Dipper's hand shot out and grabbed onto the front of the blue-haired male's dark button up vest, and slammed him up against a wall.

Will winced in pain at the force with which his back hit the wall.

Dipper's eyes glinted with anger and fury.

"How. Dare. You." He hissed. "You have no right to think of her in such a way. You are no more than a _pet_. A _slave_ to this family. You have no right to think that way of anyone here as anything other than your master."

A well-placed fist sent Will sprawling to the floor only for him to be hauled to his knees for another.

"Dipper! Stop!"

The young man turned, releasing the front of Will's vest thus depositing him on the floor.

Milah's eyes met with Will's good one as she took in his busted lip and bloodied nose.

"Dipper! What did you do to him?!" She demanded, pushing her shocked brother to the side as she hurried towards Will.

"I was merely putting him in his place, dearest sister."

Milah's angry eyes flicked to her brother before they returned to Will, softening.

Mabel appeared in the doorway, having heard the commotion. Her inquiring look quickly turned back into her usual condescending expression as she took in the scene before her.

Milah gently placed her hand on Will's cheek, and neither of her siblings missed the way he slightly leaned into her touch.

A knowing and smug look appeared on Mabel's face while one of absolute fury formulated upon Dipper's.

"Milah," Mabel stated, having seen her brother's face, "why don't you help Will to his room and get him cleaned up?"

Milah nodded and helped the quiet boy to stand before she escorted him out, not even bothering to look back at Dipper.

As soon as they were gone, Mabel turned to her brother.

"Now _why_ did you hit him?" She asked.

"He has no right being so...familiar with our sister in any way shape or form." Dipper said rather flippantly. "He is not good enough for her."

"Don't worry, brother dear. It's just a silly little infatuation, it'll pass." Mabel said with a wave of her hand.

Dipper lifted a brow. "Like you and that Pines boy?"

The brunette's face morphed into a scowl. "That's not an 'infatuation'. What Gideon and I have is true love."

Her brother snorted.

"Just let this run it's course. I mean, after all, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She could get hurt." Dipper stated.

"I doubt that little miscreant would even dare to try something like that."

"I still don't approve."

"Well, you might want to start trying. When Milah sets her mind to something, she's never not gotten it. You know that as well as I do, if not more so."

"I'm not going to simply let this go, sister dear."

"I would certainly hope not, brother dear."

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Ideas? Praise? Anything you want to see? I'm still working on a plot line so ideas are what I need! If you want something specific to happen, I'll most likely do it. Currently working on Chapter Two! Hopefully by Wednesday or this weekend I'll have it up! Cover picture is of my favorite portrayal of Human!Will Cipher done by JenniWren (she has an instagram) who is in videos with DeathArising Productions. I think she has the best portrayal of how I think this character is because she conveys a lot of innocence in this character and it's perfect for my story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, forgot to explain some stuff last chapter. Oops. Milah is the main-main character. However, I'm never going to tell the story from her point of view. I'll hardly ever (maybe never) write in a way that would reveal what's going through her mind. It will mostly be derived from how whoever the focus character is in that chapter is reading different parts of her. Each chapter focuses on Milah (in some shape or form) from the mind of one of the character's around her. For example, the last chapter focused on Dipper. This chapter focuses on Will. I'll let you know each chapter who we're focusing on. Also, I know I said that this is a Reverse Falls fic, but it's not going to be that way the whole time. *insert evil laughter* Eventually, and I have it mapped out how I'm gonna get there, I'm gonna do something that you won't see coming and piss everyone off. Another thing, parts of this story are heavily influenced by CMVs I've seen on YouTube and songs I've heard. If a chapter is influenced by one, that chapter will be titled after that video or song or whatever. Sorry about the lengthy author's note. But thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

"Milah, you don't have to help me," Will said as the brown-haired girl walked with him down the hallway.

Will was highly aware-as he was every time she walked this way with him-of how dark, unused, and run-down this part of the Gleeful Mansion was compared to the rest of it.

Luckily, his room had slightly more lighting and, thanks to a bit of magic, in better shape than the hallway.

Will's room was a stark contrast to the rest of the house. The Gleeful Mansion was in mostly dark blues and similar shades. However, Will's room was done in all sorts of light blues. Ranging from the standard blue to hues like baby blues and sky blues. It was such a nice difference compared to the rest of the house.

The blue-haired dream demon watched her as she walked in and took a moment to admire her.

She really was the most beautiful out of _everything_ he had ever seen-nothing could compare to her. She was stunning. People said that the triplets shared the same hair and eye color. Hair color, yes. They all shared that standard Gleeful family brown. But eyes? Oh no. Milah's eyes may have looked like the others' at first glance, but if one took the time to look closely, they'd notice the differences.

Milah's eyes were blue. Just like Dipper and Mabel's. But they had so much more to them. Her eyes had flecks of light blues shooting through them and hints of teal speckled throughout. The effect was stunning. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope made up of just the color blue.

"Don't worry about it, Will. It's not like I have anything else to do." She said, offering him a small smile that made his heart clench.

She smiled differently, too, Will noticed. Not only did she smile more, but she smiled brighter, wider, and kinder as opposed to her siblings.

And now Dipper knew for sure of his attraction towards Milah. Things weren't going to end well for him if he kept this up, he could feel it.

But as he watched Milah momentarily vanish into the room's adjoining bathroom and return with a damp rag with which she gently proceeded to wipe the blood from his face, he knew for a fact that to stop caring for her would be impossible.

"Why did he hit you?" Milah asked, ocean eyes filled with swirling emotions.

Will tensed. He feared Dipper far too much to tell her...right?

"Will? What's wrong?" She stopped wiping his face and his head dropped so that he was staring at his hands.

"I'm not good enough," he said quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

Milah frowned. "Good enough? Will, look at me. What do you mean? Good enough for what?"

He looked up at her, his blue eye meeting with hers.

"You."

The wheels in her head began to turn as her brain registered his words.

"Me?"

There was a moment of silence, in which he began to regret speaking, but then he watched as her face suddenly shifted and everything about her brightened. The darker shades in her eyes shifted to hues so bright they could rival the sky.

He nodded meekly. Dipper was going to _kill_ him. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?!

But as he watched Milah beaming with emotion and her entire countenance flipping around, he thought that death-by-Dipper sounded pretty good as long as he got to see her stay this happy.

She frowned. "Wait, Dipper _hit_ you because of that? Also, why on earth would you think you're not good enough?"

And there it was. The Gleeful tendencies. The rage carefully hidden bloomed into her eyes, taking those hues and mixing them with rage as they darkened.

And, at the same time, there was a visible click in her face as she realized something and those already dark eyes brewed with an oncoming storm.

If Will had seen this in the eyes of Mabel and Dipper, he would fear for everything. But, with Milah, he knew it would be fine. That it would be gone in minutes. There was no fear of her lashing out.

"Did Dipper tell you that you weren't good enough?" She demanded.

His silence was answer enough for her as she scowled and began pacing the room, muttering to herself about stupid controlling siblings.

After a few minutes, Will watched the tenseness and frustration fade from her body like evaporating water. She turned back to him, the storm in her eyes gone and replaced with something softer, but still not quite calm.

"Will. I want you to listen carefully to me. You are not anything but wonderful. If someone tells you that you're not good enough, especially my brother, don't listen." She said slowly, the pleading tone in her voice begging him to listen.

And he did. He would always listen to her. No matter what.

He nodded.

She seemed to relax a little further, but there was still that hint of anger in her.

"Please, don't tell Dipper." He blurted out suddenly.

She frowned in confusion.

He continued, "I don't want him to know that you know that I told you because…" he faltered in his rambling.

"You're afraid of what he may do if he found out." She finished, understanding the situation immediately.

They fell into a silence that seemed to stretch on forever, but both were unbothered by it as they sat together-Milah seated plainly in one of the old chairs in the room while Will sat at the edge of the bed.

After a few more minutes, a clacking could be heard coming down the hallway.

"Mabel." Milah said quietly, despite the fact that Will had already recognized the sound of the eldest triplet's signature blue high heeled shoes.

Sure enough, not more than a moment later, Mabel appeared in the doorway.

"Come on, Milah. We're going to pick up a few things for the show tomorrow night. Dipper said that we could stop for ice cream at that parlor you like if you wanted to."

Will saw Milah smile. Her brother was always looking for ways to make her happy and forget about whatever he had done to upset her whether it was the smallest thing or the largest.

As Milah followed her sister out, she looked back at Will and flashed him another smile.

This time, it made his heart swell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter POV focus is on Mabel this time! I got through this chapter pretty quick. I might be able to crank out Chapter Four today as well if I manage not to get distracted. ;)**

As Mabel and Milah left Will's room and headed back down the hallway towards the main part of the house, Mabel took a moment to observe her sister.

After twenty years of being, well, being triplets, Mabel felt like she was pretty good at reading her siblings. Granted, she had always been better at reading Dipper, but that was simply due to the fact that Milah had always been a bit of a wild card. Mabel could never tell for certain what her little sister was thinking and this bugged her to no end.

While Dipper was insanely good at getting people to _tell_ him what he wanted to know, Mabel's talent was through _reading_ people. Watching and observing others to derive the information she needed.

So, not always being able to read Milah bothered her.

But, as they walked in silence, Mabel derived two things that were unusual just by observing her sister's body language.

First of all, there was a light bounce to her that she was to be repressing. Secondly, her eyes seemed more jovial than normal. Granted, they looked angry, but jovial nonetheless.

And that was all. Everything else seemed normal for Milah.

However, Mabel felt like there was something else, something unreachable that was hidden just below the surface. And the need to know what it was was like a burning fire in the mind of the eldest Gleeful triplet.

When they reached the main room, Dipper was already waiting.

His smile appeared upon seeing them and he was at the youngest's side instantly, apologizing for upsetting her. He made no mention of Will. It was as if the dream demon had never been a part of the situation at all.

Mabel rolled her eyes as they headed out, Dipper doting on Milah and giving her promises that he could never keep.

As they walked down the street-Dipper had always insisted that being out in the public was the best possible form of advertising and therefore was the best way to get people to go to their show-Mabel continued to watch Milah.

Something was different. But she couldn't tell what it was. But there was definitely _something_.

They had to go pick up Mabel's new throwing knives for their upcoming show. Granted, she had plenty of other perfectly good knives, but new ones were always nice.

"Ooh, look at all the pretties!" Mabel gushed as they walked into the shop.

Dipper cringed slightly. "Can you please not talk about throwing knives the same way you talk about shoes?"

Mabel gave her brother one of her sickly sweet laughs. "No can-do, brother dear." And with that she strolled up to the counter to pick up her order, all the while keeping an eye on Milah for a sign of, well, anything.

Dipper said something to Milah and she laughed and-there it was!

There was a stark difference, Mabel noticed, in the laughter Milah had just let out and the laughter she usually had. Milah's laughter was always genuine when it came to her siblings. However, the one she just gave Dipper was fake.

A quick glance at Dipper said that he didn't notice anything different.

But the eldest could tell that Milah-as hard as she tried to hide it-was furious with Dipper. But why?

The siblings headed out of the shop with Mabel still lost in thought. She was only pulled out by her brother suddenly snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"What?" she snapped, irritated that her train of thought had been broken.

"I said, are you coming with? We're getting ice cream." Dipper said, uncaring of her irritation.

"Brother dear, we're twenty years old. Aren't we a little old for ice cream trips?" Mabel asked.

Dipper gave a laugh. A sharp, controlling, uncaring laugh. "Nope. Let's go."

As they walked, Dipper turned to Mabel. "What were you thinking about anyways? It had to be something important if you were that deep in thought."

Mabel opened her mouth and then snapped it shut. She didn't know for sure what was going on yet, so why say anything? All she had for sure was that Milah was, for some unknown reason, furious with Dipper. That wasn't much to go on. If anything, saying that would most likely just set him off. Then her observations would get nowhere. It would just be better to keep it to herself until she had more information. She needed to talk directly to Milah.

"Nothing, brother dear. I just don't know if I should get a new pair of shoes for the show or not seeing as how we're already out." She said smoothly.

Dipper gave her an incredulous look and scoffed. "You have plenty already, now come on."

The triplets got their ice cream and Dipper started talking to a group of what were obviously tourists, giving Mabel the chance to talk to her sister.

"What's wrong, sister dear?" Mabel asked.

Milah looked up from her ice cream. "Huh? Oh, nothing, Mabel. Just thinking about some stuff."

Mabel instantly switched tactics.

"Do you know what happened this morning? I completely missed it. What did Dipper do?" Granted, Mabel already knew what had happened, but if she got the reaction she was looking for, she had all the information she needed.

Milah's eyes narrowed as she glared at the ice cream on her spoon for a moment before angrily shoving it in her mouth. "Dipper hit Will." she stated rather bluntly.

Bingo. Mabel had to stop herself from grinning in triumph. It was about Will. Not only did that pathetic excuse of a demon care for her sister, but her sister cared for him in return.

But to what extent?

It would be better to keep all of her observations to herself. Dipper didn't need to know...yet.

As they sat there, Mabel talking quietly with Milah and Dipper entertaining the tourists, they almost completely missed someone walking by.

But Mabel couldn't ever possibly miss _him_ whenever he was within a five-mile radius of her.

I mean, after all, it was Gideon Pines after all.

 **Woo-hoo! Gideon! Don't forget to review! I live vicariously through other's praise!**


	4. Chapter 4 In a World of Pure Imagination

**POV FOCUS: Stanford**

 ** _It's gonna get weird~~~~~_**

Stanford Gleeful had never really paid a whole lot of attention to what his great-nieces and his great-nephews were up to. He was never really...there, you could say. His mind was always somewhere in his past. He paid attention to them in some aspects, but never gave it his undivided attention.

As his young charges were out in the town, he sat brooding and thinking. He may not have paid much attention to his family, but that didn't mean he had no idea of the conflicts that permeated his home.

He knew of the rising animosity between his great nephew and the dream demon, William Cipher. After all, despite the fact that Dipper thought he was in control, Stanford was still in complete command of the Gleeful family and all those associated with it. But, as to whether or not he would step between the two, that was still to be seen.

At the current moment, he was casting his mind back to when he first summoned Will. He had done so thinking that he would be able to study the demon and extract his power. Unfortunately, that hadn't happened and at the same time it did. But that was a story for another time.

It had been almost 20 years since Stanford had summoned William. Back then he had been more aware of his surroundings, his now gray hair had been the trademark Gleeful brown, and the 'Tent of Telepathy' hadn't even been a whisper of a thought. He had been younger then, and power hungry. Granted, he was still quite power hungry, but it had been different then. It had been far stronger. By now he had amassed enough power that none would dare challenge him.

He had thought that by summoning a dream demon, he would be able to command it to do his bidding and eventually extract the demons power, thus claiming it for his own.

But nothing ever goes the way we plan, does it?

After years of research and study, Stanford had managed to successfully summon William Cipher. How easy it was to gain the trust of something so innocent to the ways of the world and the minds of others. Far too easy for someone like Stanford Gleeful. Her was good at getting people to trust him and then stabbing them in the back once he gained that trust. That was probably where Dipper got his traits from.

He had made promises to the young, naive demon-promises that they would make the world a better place, promises of freedom.

However, a chloroform rag sealed his words away as lies in a matter of seconds.

Stanford Gleeful had promised a world full of wonderful things.

Will Cipher hadn't seen the lies and tangled webs of deceit and trickery in his new "friend's" eyes as he spoke. In fact, the bright blue Gleeful eyes had hid any and all emotion from the one in blue.

It was what a Gleeful was good at after all.

Will himself didn't remember much of being summoned. In fact, the only thing he truly remembered from those moments before everything went wrong, was a strange and eerie sense of calm and peace.

He was no longer familiar with those emotions. They were now strange and alien to him.

And it was all thanks to none other than Stanford Gleeful.

There had been another at the time surrounding Will's summoning, but none but Stanford would ever be able to confirm the existence of that other person. They had been erased from the mind of every mortal who had ever come into contact with him. And in Will's mind, well, that other person was no more than a wispy shadow. A faint memory too far to grasp.

Yes, the head of the Gleeful family was exceedingly skilled with warping the minds of any and all he came into contact with. It was a talent that he had perfected over many long years. After all, there were people and faces that must remain gone. And family was no exception to this.

As Stanford sat, his mind began to follow another train of thought. One much darker and sinister than the one pertaining to Will. One that took a more...personal route.

Many, many years ago, there had been another. A name similar to his own. But a name that had also been skillfully destroyed. A name that belonged to a face that none could remember. And if someone ever even spoke that name, they too would meet the same fate as Stanford Gleeful twin brother.

No one ever knew what happened to Stanley. Around the time that they were both 25, one just suddenly disappeared without a trace. Searches were held, investigations were carried out. Obviously, Stanford was a suspect. But no one could ever find evidence of any sort and after a while, those who didn't give up the search mysteriously disappeared as well, never to be seen or heard from again. It was like magic.

And then, people began to forget. At first, it was one person at a time and they never seemed to forget for very long. Then larger groups of people began to forget, and then they began to forget longer. As if whatever was causing their memory to just drop names and faces was getting stronger.

And he was.

As Stanford's talents with magic grew and as he continued to wipe any and all trace of his brother from existence, he became more and more powerful and feared by the people of Gravity Falls. No one dared to speak against him as the years went by. Every now and then, someone would say something. The next day, they were gone without a trace.

All were done away with. Well, all except for one, of course.

What? You didn't think he'd kill his own _brother_ , did you?

Hee, hee, hee! What did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**HIIIIIIII! Firstly, I want to apologize for not having this chapter up last week. My goal is to have (hopefully) two chapters out each week.**

 **I may sometimes only get one though, so bear with me. This chapter goes back to chapter three in the ice cream parlor with the triplets**

 **and Gideon. (For some reason I only ship Gideon and Mabel when it's Reverse Falls). The POV focus also goes back to Mabel.**

 **I kind of stuggled with this chapter, but oh well. Let me know what you think! Love you guys!**

Mabel's conversation with Milah came to an abrupt halt as Gideon Pines walked into the ice cream parlor. A cunning look bloomed into Mabel's eyes like ink spilling down a page. She paid no notice of her younger sister who still sat beside her rolling her eyes. Gideon was all she could see.

There was a sharp hiss of a sigh from Dipper as he noticed the incoming confrontation.

The eldest Gleeful swiftly stood, snake like charm oozing from every part of her.

However, just before the snake could strike, Dipper's hand shot out, stopping her. Mabel's face morphed into one of shocked and furious incredulity at her brother.

Milah said nothing, having already seen what Dipper was about to point out.

"He had it the whole time…"Dipper murmured.

In the hands of Gideon Pines was a journal-a journal marked with a number 3.

The three Gleefuls fell silent as they watched, still unnoticed, as Gideon showed something in the journal to his companion.

Mabel's skin both crawled and burned upon noticing that the companion of her dearly beloved was Pacifica Southeast. How dare she…

Gideon was hers-hers and hers alone. Pacifica had no right to be anywhere near him. Maybe knocking that goody-two-shoes blonde down a few pegs was in the cards…

By now, Dipper had skillfully and almost unnoticably postitioned his two siblings so that they were blocking all possible exits. He snapped his fingers in front of Mabel's face, bringing her to attention.

She scowled.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here!" Dipper said, his voice similar to the one he used for shows, but with a darker tint to it.

Gideon and Pacifica's heads shot up, just now realizing that they had walked right into the spiders' nest.

"Or," Dipper continued, "shall I say, _what_ do we have here?" The brunette sauntered over so that he was standing directly in front of Gideon who was standing frozen.

"I was under the impression, dear Gideon, that you had no idea where the journal was last time I... _asked_ you. Only now I find that you've had it this entire time…" Dipper shook his head in false sympathy. "Now, what reason would lil' ol' Gideon have to lie to us?"

Gideon snapped the journal shut and squeezed it against his chest.

Pacifica scoffed, not the least bit intimidated by Dipper. "Come on, Gideon. We don't need ice cream anyways. Let's get out of here."

She reached to grab Gideon's arm but a bright blue burst of magic stung her hand before she could touch him.

"Don't touch him, Pacifica darling." Mabel warned, her voice sounding friendly, but the threat was more than present beneath the surface. "Remember what happened _last time?"_

The blonde stiffened, a hand subconsciously reaching up to feel her hair.

"Wouldn't want a repeat of _that_ now, would we? Granted, there is still other ways things that you've done that warrant a repeat, but I'll deal with that later. Now, get away from my Gideon."

" _Your_ Gideon?!" Pacifica's jaw dropped.

Dipper was glad that they were now the only ones in the shop, this wasn't going to be good for publicity.

Mabel's smile curled into something more devious and sinister. "Yes, _my_ Gideon."

"You're insane! You're all a bunch of freaks!"

The three Gleeful triplets facades of 'kindness' dropped instantly. Their eyes narrowing and fake smiles dropping into frowns. Each of the three instantly became tense, the atmosphere changing drastically.

Pacifica seemed to realize her mistake the moment it came out of her mouth.

Dipper walked over and stood in front of her, his stance imposing, threatening, and downright dangerous.

"You want to repeat that, Southeast?" he hissed, his face dangerously close to hers.

Pacifica's eyes were wide with fear. She had overstepped her boundaries and she knew it. She shook her head vehemently, voice unable to function.

Dipper, satisfied that he had successfully "put her in her place," stepped back so that he was standing in between Mabel and Milah.

Mabel glanced at her sister and her brother who both wore identical looks of fury. She shifted her eyes back to Pacifica and Gideon. They weren't going to get away with that one-Dipper would never allow it.

But as she watched her brother staring with a mixed expression of hunger and greed at the journal in Gideon's arms, she began to doubt that Dipper would dish out any punishment.

It looked like he was considering an ultimatum.

No matter, Pacifica would eventually get what she had coming to her, Mabel would make sure of that herself.

"You shouldn't have said that, Southeast." Dipper said flippantly. His rage was still evident, but the turning of the wheels in his brain was even more so. "And you shouldn't have lied to me when I gave you a chance, Pinetree."

His hand burned with the blue fire of his magic. All non-blue eyes were glued to that hand.

"However, if you decide to hand over your beautiful journal now, I'll let this _incident_ be put behind us. Completely forgotten."

Mabel flicked her eyes back to Dipper, judging his expression. They had always known that if they wanted that journal, they would have to take it by force. However, despite his facial expressions, Dipper's eyes were unreadable. There was no answer available to derive from them. What was he getting at?

"Come on, Pinetree, it's just a little book. Be a nice boy and hand it over." Dipper egged, trying to use his skills of speech and false trust to get what he wanted. "And we can forget all about this."

Gideon took a step backwards as Pacifica somehow discovered some sort of newfound courage as she took a step towards Dipper, a weak form of bravery stretched thinly across her face.

Milah and Mabel lifted their eyebrows. Even Dipper was in a momentary state of shock.

He recovered quickly, scoffing. "What do you think you're doing, Southeast?"

"Standing up to you." Her voice shook. "I don't like bullies."

"Standing up to me?" Dipper waved his hand, blue magic flashing briefly before the blonde was dragged by an unseen force to a chair, unable to get back up. "Last I checked you were sitting down. So you should probably stay down."

The rage and fury written upon her nemesis' face brought brief joy to Mabel, until she began to talk.

"Oh hush." There was another blue set of sparks and the blonde fell silent allowing Mabel to focus uninterrupted on the confrontation occurring before her.

Gideon. Oh, her dear sweet Gideon. How scared and small he looked before her brother. So adorable. So perfect.

He was the most perfect boy in all of Gravity Falls. Scratch that, he was the most perfect boy in the _world_. The only one for her. If only he would just hand over that silly journal, then they could be together forever and live happily ever after. He would be hers and hers alone. No more worrying that that stupid goody-two-shoes Pacifica was going to be anywhere near him. He just needed to hand over that stupid journal. It was all that was between them, the only thing keeping them apart.

She was so wrapped up in Gideon, her sole distraction in the world, that she failed to notice Dipper fling a burst of magic at him until it was already airborne.

Gideon instinctively held up the only source of a shield he had-the journal.

As if there was some sort of force field around it, the blue flames bounced harmlessly off of the cover. Unfortunately, that was the only harmless thing about it. The spell rebounded and Dipper jumped out of the way so as not to be hit.

Only for the magic to hit Milah who had been standing directly behind her brother.

She yelped in pain as the magic hit her in the leg, the burning sensation it brought with it sending her to her knees.

The situation would only get worse and they all knew it.

Dipper whirled back to Gideon. "You should have just listened to me." The words were dangerous and filled with an uncontrolled anger and blind rage. "Mabel, take Milah home."

No, the situation did not look good at all.

 **Also, there was a little confusion in the last chapter. I kinda failed a bit. Stanley wasn't the sole character that Stanford's done away with. Stanley is still alive...somewhere. If anyone can tell me who that other character (I know, I was REALLY vague, believe me, I know), I will let you decide a very important part of the upcoming chapters. It's something I'm trying to decide whether or not I want to do it, but I'll let the lucky winner decide. It would probably help if you've seen the CMV the last chapter was inspired by (its on the YouTubes!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**And the gods of writing saw this chapter and said, "What the heck, child. This weakness is trash." And to this I responded in a voice so small, "I know."**

 **No, really though. This chapter is a dissapointment to me.**

HEY-O! I'm backish. Sorry it's taken so long, life is a roller coaster of school, depression, and unemployment. So this has taken WAY TOO LONG! And I'm sorry for that. I truly am. Just finished my last final so hopefully stuff will speed up a little bit, but who knows. Anyways, enjoy! **And as always, darlings, read and let me know if you have comments, concerns, questions, ideas, or just want to let me know if I made a mistake and I didn't catch it.**

 **Chapter POV Focus: Dipper Gleeful**

Dipper waited until he knew for a fact that Mabel and Milah were gone. Then, with a snap of his fingers, he and Gideon were gone as well. He knew he didn't need to worry about dealing with Pacifica, Mabel would eventually see to that herself. Eventually.

What was more important was that lil ol Gideon was dealt with.

They appeared in an old abandoned building located on the outskirts of Gravity Falls. It wasn't very accessible as the area it was located in was closed off due to safety hazards. However, Dipper didn't care one bit about "safety hazards". As far as he was concerned, the only safety hazard that needed to be worried about.

Gideon was still frozen, however, it wasn't fear this time. This time there was a light layer of blue magic holding him in place as Dipper circled him, the rage and fury still brewing like a storm in his eyes.

Suddenly, a grin broke across his face. And he laughed, a sick, twisted, stomach wrenching laugh.

"You know what? I'm not going to do anything to you now. I mean, why?" Dipper started backing up. "Why do anything when I can just leave you here. My magic will wear off in say...oh, about three to four hours." He glanced outside at the sky. "By then it should be nice and dark. Have fun getting home, little old Gideon."

And, in a burst of blue magic, he was back in town walking down the sidewalk. People who saw him coming took not of the scowl etched harshly into his face and quickly crossed the street so as not to cross his path.

Dipper paid no heed to their wariness. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts and emotions. How dare that swine use the Journal as protection. And of all the people and things it had to hit, it just had to hit Milah.

His baby sister. The one he was supposed to look out for. His responsibility. She was the youngest of the three and, even if she hadn't been the sick one when they were children, she was still the youngest which meant she needed protecting. From everything, not just wayward magic spells. From any and all who were unworthy.

Which brought his mind away from Gideon and to Will.

Cipher could never be enough for her. He was made to serve under her. The best he would ever get was to worship the places she had already stepped on. The worthless demon was nothing.

Come to think of it, Dipper realized, no one in this worthless town was good enough for Milah. She was too precious. Too perfect. And the next person who thinks that they're worth her, he thought, well, they'll soon see that they aren't. No one is.

And he would make sure that no complications would arise.

But how?

Dipper thought for a moment.

Then, the answer came to him.

The Journal. Of course. He almost slapped himself. He had the perfect opportunity to take it! It was still with that stupid Pine Tree!

Dipper vanished on the spat and reappeared at the abandoned building only to find both Gideon and the Journal nowhere in sight. What the…

The white haired boy was gone...but how? Dipper knew that, when left unattended, his magic lasted for at least four to five more hours before the spell faded.

A feral growl of anger ripped itself from his throat. Someone had helped his prey escape. He had been frozen. Petrified. There was no way that he would have been able to so much as lift a finger, so any possibility of Gideon having used the Journal to escape was instantly ruled out.

His frustration and rage was clouding his mind, making it harder for him to think clearly. All he could formulate in his mind was that someone-he didn't know who exactly-would pay dearly for this.

He vanished once again, appearing in the foyer of the Gleeful Mansion. It was quiet.

The mansion was dead silent.

Which wasn't highly unusual for, well, any hour of the day.

Casting his magic out, Dipper sensed that all members of the household were present. Stanford was in his study, Mabel was with Milah, and Will...

Wait. Where was Will?

Dipper frowned. How could he not sense that snivelling imp? If anything, Will should have been the easiest to find, what with him being a demon and all.

"Brother dear."

The eldest Gleeful triplet was pulled from his thoughts as Mabel appeared in the doorway. His blue eyes shifted to her and narrowed.

"She's fine," Mabel said. "A little weak, but fine. Her own magic combatted whatever spell it was that you threw at her."

Dipper made a noise in his throat.

"Where's Gideon?" Mabel asked.

"Gone." Dipper snarled.

Mabel lifted an eyebrow, forced calm on her face and fire blazing furiously in her eyes. "Gone? What. Did. You. Do."

"I didn't kill him, if that's what you're insinuating." Dipper scoffed. "Someone helped him escape. Which brings me to my second point. Where's the demon?"

"With Ford." The answer was blunt, leaving no room for objection.

The answer made sense, especially since Dipper was hardly ever able to sense Ford. Had they not shared blood, Dipper was certain that it would be impossible, the Wizard knew more magic than he would ever share with any of the Telepathy Triplets. If Will was with Stanford, it made sense. No one could be sensed when they were in close proximity with him.

Milah was still in her room. His magic told her that she had not moved since Mabel left her.

"What's Milah doing?"

"She was tired when I left her, so she might be asleep." Mabel's voice softened upon mention of the youngest. Dipper was not the only one who cared deeply for her.

Dipper nodded and strode past Mabel towards his sister's room. He would just check on her. Mabel would hardly be able to tell if there was something wrong with her. Each person's magic was different. A fact which Mabel constantly overlooked.

As he strode down the hallway, he thought back to his dillemma.

He had to get Pines' journal. It was the only way to completely bend Cipher to his will and force him to stay away from his sister. He wasn't enough.

No one was.

He quickly checked on Milah, noting that she was in fact asleep and unharmed.

Then he vanished into his own room to begin a plan on how to retrieve the Journal.

If it seems broken that's probably due to the fact that it took over two months to complete…. Yeesh.


	7. GUESS WHO'S BACK-ISH!

SURPRISE! NOT DEAD!

However, as you can all probs tell, fanfiction has danced to my back burners. I'm currently working on a novel that I someday hope to have published :D

HOWEVER!  
This is the one story that will reach it's ending. I've had it planned since the beginning.

I **WILL** (lol, I swear to god I'm 21) complete this story. It's just gonna be a little slow because my novel is full on freaking 20-something year old toddlers that don't know how to tie their shoes much less keep each other alive. Makes me wonder if this is how my parents feel when they look at me?

Anyways, don't sweat, this will be completed. I love my babies too much to let them go. Also I just watched the last two episodes of GF finally and oh my god Bill wtf man

Feel free to PM me here or on tumblr totallynotasnail and yap at me to give a new chapter or just talk about this story and/or Gravity Falls in general! Or ask about my toddlers. They like attention.

With love,

M


	8. Another Update

It might be a bit longer than anticipated. My momma just died.


End file.
